


Stolen Moments

by beautifulconcordia



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulconcordia/pseuds/beautifulconcordia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane has fallen in love...hard and with someone she didn't expect to fall for. Also doubling as a Torchwood crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah Jane was waiting for Maria. Nervous, she bites her lip as she looks at her watch. It was typical of Maria to run late, but then she remembered that Maria had to drive a half an hour’s drive from her flat to get to her house. Adjusting her skirt, she sighs.  
Finally, a car pulls up, and a young woman, early twenties steps out of the car. Dressed in a red mini dress, her curls cascading down her shoulders, she walks towards Sarah Jane. Maria Jackson had grown up quite a bit the last six years. Sarah Jane looks up to see Maria, and she smiles warmly. Maria holds out her hand, and helps Sarah Jane up.

  
‘Ready to go? Jubilee Pizza sounds really great tonight. We order there all the time at work, it’s quite marvelous. I can’t wait for you to try it.’  
Maria’s work was just as out of the ordinary as Sarah Jane’s was. Maria was part of Torchwood. Although Sarah Jane didn’t like the use of firearms in Torchwood, she respected their work, and was close friends with Maria’s boss---Captain Jack Harkness. They had met what seemed like ages ago, and have since kept in close contact. Because of her girlfriend, Maria was able to use that connection to land a job at Torchwood. But it wasn’t just her connection to Sarah Jane; it was also her experiences with her during that year or so, and her experiences hiding aliens while living in the States. Jack used that experience and Maria was assisting with anything to do with the rift, helping those who come through assimilate into the twenty first century. Maria loved it; it was reminiscent of her time as a teen working to help hide aliens in various places in the United States. Her father, Alan also assisted from time to time, helping by using his stellar computer hacking skills to find them places that no one would ever dare to look. The United States government found Alan and Maria’s assistance resourceful, and Alan was compensated extra for his time which he was extremely grateful. It allowed him to travel extensively, and Maria’s compensation, paid for her to go to one of the best private schools in Washington DC. Not only because of her stellar grades, but because the government appreciated her help tremendously. After high school, she returned to the UK, and lived with her mom Chrissie and her stepdad for a short time before being accepted into university, to study forensics. She was at Oxford, the same university that Luke started two years earlier. Luke was excited, he helped Maria out, although he was so close to finishing himself, he enjoyed playing this role and Maria was grateful. Weekends, she and Luke would ride down to visit Sarah Jane, and Clyde and Rani, who had since started university as well…they all would come to visit Sarah Jane and hang out there, just like the old days.

  
Maria had felt different towards Sarah Jane; she couldn’t really figure it out. She always felt as if she was protective of her friend, and for some reason, every time she had gotten wind of Sarah Jane dating someone, she found herself insanely jealous, wanting Sarah Jane to herself. The more she spent time around Sarah Jane, those feelings returned. The ones she hadn’t felt since that time she spent with Sarah Jane as a young teen. At first, she thought it was admiration, or something of the like. But then she found herself constantly upset or jealous. That was when she realized…it was a crush.  
She left for the States, and after that, it subsided. Maria dated a few boys, but then realized something about herself…she liked girls. She preferred them, and once she accepted that aspect of herself, she dated a few of them, and enjoyed it. But, there was one girl…woman that she never got her chance with, and that was her first real crush.

  
Sarah Jane Smith.

  
Sarah Jane rarely dated. Peter was her first actual relationship in years, and it turned out not to be what she thought it would be. Turning to Jack Harkness, he introduced her to his ex, John Hart, and she briefly tried dating him for a short while. John was intriguing, but Sarah Jane found something missing. She talked to Jack, asking for his opinion. Jack, being from the 52nd century, things were a hell of a lot different and more open minded than they were in the 21st.  
“I don’t know, Jack…it feels like something’s missing. John was great and all, but…it’s like something’s missing, something’s different.”

  
Jack looks up from his paperwork, amused.

  
‘Well, have you ever considered dating a woman?”

  
Sarah Jane sits in the chair across from Jack, and sighs. ‘Well, there was this one thing I couldn’t pinpoint, it was this girl---or should I say woman, considering that she’s now a young adult.’’

  
Jack raises an eyebrow,’Ooh, you’re a cougar, ready to pounce.’

  
Sarah Jane playfully swats Jack’s shoulder. ‘Jack, you’ve gone after someone much, much younger than you.’

  
They share a laugh, and Jack smiles. ‘I know…who is she? Anyone I know?’

  
Sarah Jane blushes, and looks down. ‘Maria Jackson,’ she whispers, almost barely audible

.  
Jack smiles. ‘Oh, your former companion…she has to be what, twenty one, twenty two now? I’ve heard of her work with her father. You must have had a huge influence on her…she’s done quite a lot in the last six years according to some sources I know.’

  
Sarah Jane smiled. ‘Yes…I’m rather proud of her. My Maria…she’s brilliant, that’s for sure.’

  
Jack smiled. ‘I didn’t tell you, but she’s asked recently for a job here, I’ve had some trouble with the rift again. Gwen’s tried everything, but with Rhys and Anwen, she’s also pretty busy. She asked me if I knew someone brilliant that she could team up with, and ironically, the next day, Maria shows up, asking if I had any openings. Apparently, Luke’s been in contact with Martha and Mickey, and they suggested Maria try Torchwood, and here she was. Funny, eh?’

  
Sarah Jane smiled. Luke had kept in touch with all of them, since that day they were all brought together. Well, sans Rose and Jackie, as they were in the parallel world, but he hung out with Jack, Rhys and Gwen occasionally, and Mickey and Martha sometimes invited him and Clyde to help with their business as freelance alien hunters. Clyde even designed their business cards and logo.

  
They were all a big huge family. Sarah Jane smiles warmly, at the thought, looking at Jack.

  
‘So what should I do, tell her how I feel? I’ve had this feeling since she returned from the States.’

  
Jack puts his hand on Sarah Jane’s shoulder. ‘If I were you, I would. And who knows, she may even feel the same way.’

  
Sarah Jane nods. ‘I’ve had a feeling she might have been for a long time. I think she’s crushed on me since we met; it was just something that grew, and being that she was just a child at the time, and she couldn’t do anything. And now that she’s an adult, I’ve sensed the feelings are still there. Her feelings for me still quite strong.’

  
Jack smiles. ‘Go for it, Sarah…what do you have to lose?’

  
And in that time, she told Maria, and sure enough, she was right on the mark. Maria not only like liked her, she absolutely loved her and wanted to be with her more than anything in the world. Upon being told this, Sarah Jane beamed brightly, and threw her arms around Maria, hugging her closely.  
Silently, she thanks Jack Harkness, thanking him for giving her the nudge to talk to Maria. And from that day on, they dated and had been a couple for more than six months. Maria’s third serious relationship and Sarah Jane’s second. And Sarah Jane was the happiest she had been in years. Even Maria noticed it.  
‘I bring you out more, don’t I?’ she says, smiling.

  
Sarah Jane, pouring a glass of wine, starts to lift the glass to her lips, and then stops to reply.

  
‘I guess you have, Maria love,’ she says, smiling in return. Maria grins, and returns to setting up their picnic out in Sarah Jane’s backyard—it was a gorgeous day, and Maria wanted to take advantage of it.

  
Finally, the blanket was sprawled across the grass, and Maria sets the basket of food down, and sits on the blanket, motioning for Sarah Jane to come and sit.

  
‘Food’s ready, I’d have to say it’s a lovely spread…and a lovely day to spend with my favorite person in the whole wide world.’

  
Sarah Jane blushes, reaching into the basket to grab a sandwich, and then another one, handing the other one to Maria who takes it.

  
‘This is quite romantic,’ she muses. Maria smiles, opening her sandwich to take a bite.

  
‘Wait until later; I’ve got a surprise for you.’

  
Sarah Jane takes a bite, and sips her wine. Swallowing, she replies, ‘I love surprises.’

  
Maria giggles, and sips her wine. ‘Good, because I know you’ll like this one a lot. It’s something you really want…’

  
Sarah Jane raises an eyebrow. ‘Oh jeez, Maria…if it’s what I think it is... my body is ready.’

  
Maria laughs, touching Sarah Jane’s leg, her fingers clasping her lover’s knee.

  
‘Oh it is…’

  
She sets down her sandwich, eying Sarah Jane, biting her lip. Her fingers loosen, and Sarah Jane’s hand reaches for Maria’s and grasps it in her own. They look into each other’s eyes and in that moment, they lean forward and shared a moment that they hadn’t yet shared before.

  
It was the first time they kissed. And in Maria’s eyes, it was absolutely romantic. She never could imagine it like this. She always thought it would be on some planet, fighting creatures together, and only after finishing, sharing this kind of moment. It was a dream she recalled having when she first realized she had feelings towards the older woman. But, this this very moment was right up there in her dreams. And she felt this rush. Parting, she and Sarah Jane share a quick glance, and Sarah Jane, breathing heavily, says,’ That was quite a rush, wasn’t it?’

  
Maria grins, ‘It was, and there’s more where that came from.’

  
Sarah Jane grips Maria’s hand tightly, and smiles. ‘Okay then, so why don’t we finish up here, and you can show me.’

  
Maria reaches for the wine bottle, and takes a swig, and then hands it to Sarah Jane who smiles, and then takes a quick swig as well. It wasn’t like her usually, but being around Maria made her feel…feel so much younger and Maria brought out the best in her. Setting the bottle down, she turns to Maria, and says, ‘You know you want to…’

  
Maria looks around, and then smiles.

  
‘Oh alright. Help me clean all this up, and then I’ll give it to you.’

  
Sarah Jane leans in and kisses her young lover against her lips. ‘Yes, that would be wise. ‘

  
They quickly grab everything, including the half-finished wine bottle, and head indoors. Putting everything away, Sarah Jane finishes quickly, setting the last of their food in the fridge, and then turns to walk towards Maria, who was still putting the silverware and plates away. She slips behind Maria, putting her arms around her waist. Leaning in, she kisses Maria’s neck gently. Maria notices and smiles.

  
‘Hello, Sarah Jane…’

  
Sarah Jane smiles and they share another quick kiss. As she turns to head towards the stairs to head upstairs, she says, ‘I’ll be upstairs when you’re ready.’  
Maria smiles, and says, ‘Give me a few moments, and I’ll be there…’

  
Heading up the stairs, Sarah Jane enters her bedroom, and sits on the bed, waiting. She removes her jacket, setting it on a nearby chair. Just as she does that, Maria enters, shutting the door.

  
‘Your sonic lipstick, dear.’

  
Sarah Jane looks at her, and reaches in her jacket, which was on the chair nearby. Grabbing the device, she tosses it to Maria who catches it and with a swift movement, uses the sonic to lock the door.

  
Maria then walks over to Sarah Jane, and hands it back.

  
‘There, that should do it.’

  
Sarah Jane smiles, and slips the device back in her jacket pocket, and then turns to Maria, still standing.

  
‘Come, sit…’ Sarah Jane says, and she pulls Maria on her lap.

  
Throwing her arms around Maria, she proceeds to make out with her, kissing her passionately for a few minutes, then they paused. Motioning to Maria to get up, Maria does just that and Sarah Jane stands up, and quickly fumbles with the buttons of her skirt. Slipping out of her skirt, she tosses it in a pile of clothing.  
Humming a few bars of a song unfamiliar to Maria, Sarah Jane runs her fingers through her hair, a smile across her lips. Her fingers then move to her blouse, and she fumbles with the buttons, and as quickly as she removed her skirt, she unbuttons her blouse, revealing to Maria that she wasn’t even wearing a bra.

  
Standing there at the door, she eyes Maria, who was waiting for her older lover to come to the bed. Maria herself eyes Sarah Jane, and quickly the dress is off, and tossed in the pile of clothing. Clad in nothing but a lacy bra and panties, Maria sits there, smiling as she crosses her legs, waiting for what was next.

  
Sarah Jane looks at Maria, licking her lips seductively. She wanted Maria so badly. Clad in only her blouse, which draped against her nakedness, covering her breasts, but exposing her toned figure and black lacy panties. Maria steps forward, tracing against Sarah Jane's chest playfully. She's biting her lip in an attempt to ease tension.  
'Making this easy, aren't you my love,' she says, as her fingers shift towards Sarah Jane's right breast. Her fingers tease the perfectly rounded small breast.  
Teasing the hardened nipple with her index and thumb, Sarah Jane gasps loudly at the feeling of Maria's fingers against one of her most sensitive areas. Slowly Maria slips her hands though the white collared button blouse and slides it off, leaving her older lover topless. Biting her lip, Maria tries to make a decision as to what she wants. She and Sarah Jane are alone and no one was home. Not only that she was in the mood and it had been a few weeks since she and Sarah Jane had a good shag. Lately with all the work Sarah Jane had been doing for her article on that new experiment at the Pharos Institute (which she didn't tell Maria much about as she always held to the idea to not mix business with pleasure) it seemed like she wasn't in the mood for sex. Maria always ended up sleeping with Sarah Jane, naked in her arms. Sometimes quietly Sarah Jane would gently kiss her fingers. Maria's eyes would open a little and she'd smile sweetly and then soon fall fast asleep.

  
Maria leads Sarah Jane towards the bed. Gently she pushes her against the bed. Maria begins by running her hands up and down Sarah Jane's sides, caressing both breasts, even going as far as stimulating both with the touch of a thumb and index finger. She presses her soft moist lips against Sarah Jane's and soon enough they were fondling and making out passionately, Maria stroking the thigh with her hand. She reaches inward, which at that moment makes Sarah Jane cry out.  
'Maria....' Her fingers were poised against Maria's bare shoulder blades, ready to pounce. At the next moment, Maria reaches to feel the wetness, her fingers gently teasing Sarah Jane's clit with her tips. Sarah Jane wanted so much to cry out but instead it came out as whimpers. Maria smiles sweetly, kissing her lover against the nape of her neck, even going as far as leaving a smattering of kisses against her collarbone.

  
‘Mm,’ Sarah Jane utters from her pursed lips.

  
Maria pauses and smiles. ‘This is lovely…’

  
Groaning, Maria seethes in pain, gritting her teeth, but she still continues her act, one hand toying with her lover's bare breast, fingers teasing the erect nipple gently. Sarah Jane whimpers and Maria smirks, continuing multitasking. Sarah Jane musters to say the first words in what seemed a while.

'Say my name...go ahead, say it.'

Maria completes another gentle thrust, and whispers, ‘Sarah Jane, I need you.'

And in that very moment she releases, and Sarah Jane cries out, her fingers clenching against Maria's shoulders, but then she slowly lets go. Maria spoons up behind her, slipping her arms around her. Gently she kisses her, and Sarah Jane looks up, a smile on her face. Pressing her nose against Sarah Jane's hair she relishes in the moment. But that wasn't for long, as they heard what sounded like movement from downstairs. Sarah Jane turned to look at Maria.  
'Maria we really should check that noise,' she whispers, her hand reaches across to the nightstand and grabs her watch which was used to track alien activity. She turns it on; waiting to see what was the outcome. Maria peers over Sarah Jane's bare shoulder, and sure enough, no sign of alien activity.  
Sarah Jane sighs in relief, and Maria snuggles closer. 'Now will you reciprocate? ‘she says, grinning. Sarah Jane sighs. She was tired after their romp and had literally no energy. All she desired was to sleep.

  
'Not tonight, I'm drained. But I will make it up to you, promise.'

  
Maria pouts. 'You promise?'

  
Sarah Jane smiles, and leans in to kiss Maria's damp forehead, pushing a few strands away. ‘Yes, now let’s try and get some sleep. Goodnight, Maria.'

Maria finds herself nestled in Sarah Jane's chest. Breathing in the faint scent of her skin she smiles.

'Goodnight Sarah Jane, I love you.'

Sleepily, Sarah Jane replies. 'I love you too.'  
\--  
Maria awakens, still in Sarah Jane’s arms. Smiling, she adjusts her position, which wakes Sarah Jane, who smiles upon finding Maria still there.  
‘You haven’t left,’ she murmurs, pressing her nose against Maria’s curls. Maria smiles.

  
‘It’s too cold to leave. And that electric blanket is absolutely perfect…too perfect to force me out of bed. Sleep well?’

  
Sarah Jane smiles at Maria, pressing a kiss against her forehead. ‘Like a baby,’ she says, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

  
Maria knew that the reason Sarah Jane was sleeping well was because she was there. Snuggling close against her older lover, she looks up and smiles.  
‘I’m glad. So what are our plans for the day? ‘

  
Sarah Jane kisses her young lover against her forehead. She doesn’t really say anything and grabs Maria’s hand. It felt soft against hers. She lifts it towards her lips and gently kisses the top of her hand.

  
‘I’m content with just being here, right now with the person I love and trust the most.’

  
Maria blushes. ‘I love you too. So what are you up for? Spending the morning in bed sounds divine.’

  
Sarah Jane traces her fingers against Maria’s chest, allowing her fingers to trace against Maria’s stomach as well. She leans forward, kissing her young lover against her soft lips.

  
‘I think you know what I want,’ Sarah Jane muses with delight. Maria’s breathing becomes shallow and labored, and she pulls her lover and best friend closer to her.  
‘I thought you’d never ask.’

  
Sarah Jane smiles sweetly, throwing her arms around Maria’s neck. She kisses her passionately, just barely stopping for a breath. Slipping her tongue inside Maria’s mouth, she proceeds to French her, making note of her feelings. She was feeling as light as a cloud. She was feeling on top of the world. Maria was a great kisser she had to admit. Sarah Jane pulls out, pausing to look at her young lover’s face. Maria was stunning. She was absolutely perfect to Sarah Jane. The way her curls bounced when they were running. Or her musical laughter ringing through the halls of Sarah Jane’s home. Sarah Jane smiles, pressing her nose once again against Maria’s curls.  
She looks at Maria, and Maria nods.

  
‘Fuck me,’ she says, whispering. Sarah Jane bites her lip, not knowing where or how to start. She pulls the covers off of both of them. Still stark naked, Maria pulls Sarah Jane on top of her. Sarah Jane arches her back, and leans in against her young lover’s neck, kissing it gently, and slowly she brushes her lips downward towards Maria’s supple and perfectly rounded breasts. Sarah Jane laps against a rosy areola, and then stops to bite the nipple with her teeth. Maria winces, but grins.

  
‘You’re playful this morning.’

  
Sarah Jane looks up, her teeth still gripping the nipple a little. Tugging it a little, she lets go, and leans in to kiss her young lover, as her hands position themselves, her left arm to cradle Maria, and right arm and hand were caressing every inch of Maria’s body. Sarah Jane hums as she runs her hand against Maria’s soft skin.  
The moment her hand reaches Maria’s thigh, she watches as Maria’s lip trembles. Smiling, she reaches inward, and as she does that Maria whimpers softly. In response, Sarah Jane leans in and kisses her gently, as she continues the motion with her hand. Reaching inward, she teases Maria’s clit with her finger, and as she does just that, Maria shudders.

  
‘Oh my….’

  
Sarah Jane looks at her with a smile, ‘I like this…you…me, a moment to ourselves, sharing a stolen moment…we don’t get this very often.’  
Maria strokes Sarah Jane’s damp hair gently. ‘Yeah, Torchwood doesn’t allow for much of a social life, and with your work, it’s a wonder our sex life hasn’t gone downhill.” She leans forward, pressing a soft kiss against Sarah Jane’s lips.

  
Sarah Jane smiles. ‘I think the secret is in the fact that Jack put me on contract to work alongside you guys. I’m glad I could assist an old friend like him. Mr. Smith does come in handy and since their computers are still being rebooted, so Jack’s been here often to check in with Mr. Smith since he has access to Torchwood information. ‘  
Maria smiles, throwing her arms around Sarah Jane’s neck, and leaning in, whispering, ‘I thought you didn’t like to mix business with pleasure,’ she says huskily. Sarah Jane chuckles, and kisses her lover again, feeling the smooth silk of Maria’s lip gloss against her own lips.

  
‘Now where was I?’

  
Maria smiles sweetly. ‘You were shagging me, and doing a rather good job at it so far.’

  
Sarah Jane smiles and proceeds to continue fingering her young lover, adding on a second finger, she increases the speed, causing Maria to gasp and moan.  
‘Oh my…’ Maria says again, barely able to enunciate her words, she was breathless. Sarah Jane leans in towards the nape of Maria’s neck, kissing her against her neck passionately, and listening to the whimpers escaping from Maria’s pursed lips.

  
‘I never knew you had it in you, love…’ Maria whispers, her voice husky and barely audible. A third finger was inserted, and Maria gasps and moans once again, her fingers clenching Sarah Jane’s bare shoulders tightly, and leaving red marks. Sarah Jane increases her speed, and Maria clenches a fist, then releases her fingers, and scratches Sarah Jane’s back.

  
Sarah Jane reacts to the nails digging against her back, softly whimpering and bites her lip, in an attempt to ease the pain. Maria notices this, and gently, she traces the mark.

  
‘I’m so sorry...’

  
As she says that, Sarah Jane silences her with a kiss, pushing her gently to the bed. She runs her hands through Maria’s hair as she kisses her, her fingers twisting the loose ringlets gently. Her hands then move down her young lover’s back, tracing the indentation of her spine. Pausing the kiss, she stares lovingly into Maria’s eyes. Continuing to finger her, until finally, Maria manages to speak.

  
‘Say my name, please Sarah Jane?’

  
Sarah Jane smiles, and says, beaming, ‘My Maria…my beautiful, sweet, loving Maria.’

  
And in that moment, Maria experienced an earth shattering orgasm, felt from her head to her toes. Sarah Jane pulls out, licking her fingers in satisfaction. Flopping back on her side of the bed, she finds Maria spooning up next to her, her arms around Sarah Jane’s waist.

  
‘That was amazing. You were amazing.’

  
Sarah Jane smiles, and turns to face her young lover. She brushes a bang away from Maria’s eyes, and leans in to kiss her forehead.

  
‘Maria, you were amazing too.’

  
Maria smiles, and rests against Sarah Jane’s bare breasts, as Sarah Jane strokes her hair gently.

  
‘It probably will be a while before we can do this again, ‘she mused sadly, knowing that with them being busier, they’ll be lucky if they get a quickie.

  
Maria looks up, nodding. ‘Captain Jack really was right when he said that I wasn’t going to have much of a social life. We’ll be lucky if we manage to find a place in the Hub to screw around.

  
Sarah Jane giggles softly. ‘Yeah. The idea of being fucked in an empty holding cell kind of turns me on actually.’

  
Maria kisses Sarah Jane’s cheek gently. ‘I can arrange for that, you know.’

  
Sarah Jane raises an eyebrow, playfully swatting Maria. Maria giggles and lays her head against Sarah Jane’s breasts again.  
‘What are we going to do now?’

  
And just as Maria says that, her cell phone rings. It was Jack. Picking it up, she holds the phone against her ear, and with her other hand, attempts to fix her sex hair. Sarah Jane was spooned up behind her, holding her as she looked at Maria lovingly, quietly kissing her young lover’s shoulder. A few moments later, Maria hangs up, looking at Sarah Jane.

  
‘Jack needs us. The rift opened again…so we should shower and get ready to head to the Hub.’

  
Sarah Jane sighs. ‘And right as I was contemplating a day in bed with my favorite person.’

  
Maria gently kisses her cheek. ‘I know, sweetheart.’

  
She gets up, throwing a bathrobe over her naked body. Turning to Sarah Jane, she tosses a matching one to her.

  
‘Want to shower together?’

  
Sarah Jane sits up in bed, taking the robe, and puts it on.

  
‘Sure, why not? ‘


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Jane and Maria, still going strong plan a memorable evening, one that they will never forget.

The water falls against the expensive tile lining Sarah Jane’s shower. She remembered the day they remodeled the bathroom, and had the best marble tile installed. It was paid for by the handful of reviews Sarah Jane was writing, and she felt it was time she did some remodeling. Sarah Jane slips out of her robe, and carefully opens the glass door, and slinks inside the shower, allowing the lukewarm water to spray gently against her naked body. She sighs, feeling the relief of the water against her sore muscles. Sometimes Sarah Jane forgot that she wasn’t exactly a spring chicken anymore. Lathering her hair, she turns to call out to Maria, ‘Are you coming in? 

The water’s absolutely amazing.’

Maria slips inside, right behind Sarah Jane. A gentle spray rains against their naked bodies, and Maria smiles, reaching for the loofah and shower gel. Squirting it into the loofah, she reaches for Sarah Jane’s wet body, gently massages her back with the loofah while Sarah Jane rinses her hair out. As she runs it across Sarah Jane’s back, she leans forward. Pressing her nose gently against Sarah Jane’s damp hair, Maria smiles.

‘You don’t mind, do you?’

Sarah Jane bites her lip before responding, but then says,’ Not at all, it feels amazing. My muscles ache. ‘

Nodding, Maria finishes soaping Sarah Jane’s body, and then tosses the loofah aside, pressing her older lover against the marble siding of the shower, her nimble fingers tracing soapy circles against Sarah Jane’s stomach and chest. Smiling, she continues moving her hands against her lover’s wet body. Sarah Jane gasps and Maria slides her arms around her waist, holding her close. Sarah Jane turns to face her young lover, and motions for Maria to turn around as she grabs the loofah, and soaps her back and every inch of Maria’s young supple body, whilst Maria soaps her hair. When finished, Maria turns and rinses it all until every bit of soap was gone. Sarah Jane does the same, turning her back to the lukewarm water, and as she does just that, she feels Maria’s arms wrap around her waist and Sarah Jane sighs contentedly. Maria leans forward, kissing Sarah Jane gently against her damp skin. 

Murmuring, Sarah Jane continues to rinse, and Maria’s hands move upward, cupping Sarah Jane’s breasts, which elicit a sharp gasp from her.

‘Distracting,’ she says, smiling.

Maria laughs, resting her head against Sarah Jane’s shoulder. The water falls freely against them. 

‘So, what are your plans for tonight? Any ideas?’

Sarah Jane nudges Maria’s head off her shoulder. ‘Surprise me. Sweetheart, you promised me a shower together, and here we are, talking. Not my idea of a sensual, sexy shower with my favorite person.’

Maria smiles sweetly. She pushes Sarah Jane against the wall, as the water falls freely against both of them. Proceeding to make out with Sarah Jane, Maria decides at last moment that she wants to French her, and slips her tongue inside Sarah Jane’s mouth, and kisses her quite passionately for what seemed like an eternity. Maria caresses her older lover’s curves, admiring how gorgeous she was. She wraps her arms around Sarah Jane’s hips, pulling her closer to herself.   
Maria then whispers, ‘There’s nothing like making out under a stream of water.’

Sarah Jane nods in agreement. The water against her back, Maria’s hands running against her skin, she was content. She rests her head against Maria’s bare breasts as Maria strokes her hair gently.

‘I know you’d rather be in bed, but you know it best. I know it best. We’re not only an amazing couple, but a great team. Always have been, always will be, Sarah Jane. Maria peers out of the shower curtain to check the clock. It was nine in the morning, and not a minute after. She was expected at Torchwood, as was Sarah Jane. Maria reaches to turn the shower off, and Sarah Jane looks at her, whimpering softly.

Comforting her lover, Maria smiles, ‘Sorry to cut this sexy shower short, but we’re expected within the half hour. I will make it up to you tonight...promise.’

Maria kisses Sarah Jane’s forehead, and they share a smile. She reaches out of the shower to grab the towel, wrapping it around both her and Sarah Jane. They step out of the shower, and rush to get dressed. 

It was going to be a long day.

Sarah Jane stands in her closet, at a loss as to what to wear. Maria was taking her somewhere fancy, somewhere other than a drive through window or staying at home, microwaving a meal. It wasn't that Maria wasn’t a good cook; it was that with her and her job at Torchwood, she didn’t have a lot of time to really cook something fresh. It was rare that she made time to actually cook something. But tonight was special…it was their anniversary, and Maria wanted to go somewhere fancy. Sarah Jane fumbles through the mass of clothing, until she settles on a lovely dress, knee length, with the neckline square cut. Trying it on, she muses about how beautiful she looks in it. Red really was her color. 

Just as she puts her necklace on, she feels arms wrap around her waist. Turning to look, she finds Maria.

‘Mm, that dress…you look positively amazing.’

Sarah Jane smiles. ‘I knew it was your favorite. So what is the plan for tonight?’

Maria presses her nose against Sarah Jane’s neck, breathing in the faint scent of her lover’s perfume.

‘Well, I thought we’d go somewhere nice. A place that is uncommon and somewhere we normally do not go. Somewhere beautiful and charming and brings out the romantic in us. I give you flowers…your favorite, lilacs. You inhale the scent, and smile contentedly. We share a meal…a la Lady and the Tramp, even going as far as sharing a single strand of spaghetti…which leads to a kiss. We laugh and talk and cuddle and do all the cutesy things couples do. After we finish, we pay the bill, heading back to the house. I lead you upstairs…’

Sarah Jane smirks. ‘Go on…I love your imagery when it comes to how our dates should go.’

Maria kisses her against her forehead. ‘But I don’t want to spoil the ending.’

Sarah Jane takes Maria’s hand in hers, ‘Sweetheart, we know what’s going to happen. It’s not really much of a spoiler.’

Maria sighs,’Oh all right. Well I lead you upstairs and end the evening with some telly, a good shag and finally we fall sound asleep, you spooned up behind me, arms around my waist. That is how our nights usually are, but tonight is special.’

Sarah Jane smiles sweetly, squeezing Maria’s hand. ‘Our anniversary,’ she whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure occurs, disrupting Sarah Jane's and Maria's perfect evening.

It was perfect. Well, in Maria’s eyes it was.

They had a lovely meal, somewhere fancy…and at a place that didn’t pride on making fast meals for those on the go. Sarah Jane was absolutely gorgeous, hair tied back, swept up into a bun. Her makeup accented her best features, her eyes and her lips. Maria ordered the best champagne, although Sarah Jane wasn’t a fan of it, she did like it occasionally, like at a celebration or something of the sort. Maria leans forward, touching Sarah Jane’s cheek, then leans in to kiss her.

‘You look stunning, Sarah.’

Maria blushed; she never called Sarah Jane just Sarah, usually it was Sarah Jane…but tonight she felt compelled to call her just Sarah.

Sarah Jane blushes. ‘Thank you,’ she says quietly as she sips the champagne flue. Maria notices Sarah Jane wearing the wristwatch.

‘You never leave home without it, do you, ‘she said with a smile. Sarah Jane smiles, and with a reply, she says, ‘Can’t be too overconfident, you know…never know what’s going to happen.’

Maria takes a sip of her champagne. ‘That’s true. I haven’t heard from Jack, so…I’m just going to assume there’s nothing going on.’

Right as she says that, Jack Harkness rushes in, standing over them and out of breath.

‘Ladies…I need both of you…the weevils, one of them is on the loose. Be warned, he’s armed and dangerous.’

Maria quickly gets up, and picks up the napkin from her lap, setting it on her plate. She goes over to Sarah Jane, holding out her hand.

‘Looks like we have a little excitement for our anniversary, ‘she says with a smile. Sarah Jane laughs, taking her hand.

‘Dinner and a show.’

Quickly the two run alongside Jack, and Maria. Sarah Jane in that moment remembered she was wearing heels, which wasn’t typical of her.

‘My feet are going to be killing me tonight, ‘she laments and Maria nods.

‘Nothing a good soak and a foot massage cannot fix, ‘she grins and they continue what seemed like an eternal journey. Maria was just as tired as Sarah Jane was, she wasn’t expecting this at all, all she was expecting was a good meal, and maybe an intimate moment back home. Not chasing after a weevil with Jack Harkness.

‘Agreed,’ Sarah Jane says. She could think of a million things she’d rather do than fight aliens, but Jack was a good friend and had helped her and the gang out of a few intense situations, and she felt it was hers and Maria’s duty to repay him back for those times. Maria smiles sweetly, pulling her alongside her.

‘After we finish this job, we’ll go back home, and…’

She stops in her tracks, and Sarah Jane looks at her, then she looks ahead, finding an older woman dressed in royal purple, her blonde hair swept up in a tight bun.

‘Mrs. Wormwood?’

Mrs. Wormwood was Luke’s mother. She had fallen through an open portal years earlier, with Commander Kaagh, a Sontaran. This portal had led to another dimension, and Sarah Jane was confused, as was Maria.

‘Hello, Sarah Jane Smith. It has been a long time…a  _really_  long time.’

Sarah Jane looks at her, and replies, ‘I thought you were sent to another dimension.’ She grabs Maria, holding her tightly in her arms as a way of protecting her.

Mrs. Wormwood senses the hostility, and replies, ‘I don’t really mean any harm. I was transported here, using this device.’

She holds out what appears to be a yellow button, which had a chain adorned on it…like a necklace of sorts. Sarah Jane recognizes it; it looks exactly what she knew it was.

It was one of those dimension jumping devices that Rose, Mickey and Jackie had carried. They were devices that if used quite often, could blow holes through the dimensions, making it difficult to repair cracks. She wondered how Mrs. Wormwood got a hold of one of them.

‘Where did you get that?’ Sarah Jane asks firmly, still holding Maria tightly.

The older woman looked at her. ‘When Kaagh and I were transported, we were transported to some dimension…it looked like this world, smelled like this world, and worked like this one. Except…’

Sarah Jane pressed her for more. She wanted to know where she got that device. Finally, Mrs. Wormwood continued her train of thought.

‘The locals referred to this world as Pete’s World. They said that this man, known as The Doctor, gave it that name in honor of Pete Tyler, local businessman and entrepreneur.’

Sarah Jane thought for a moment. So, it meant when the portal was opened, it sucked them into no other than Pete’s World? At any time, she could have encountered Rose Tyler and her mother…even the Duplicate. Fumbling for words, she replies.

‘The dimension jumper is dangerous. If used, it can destroy barriers between dimensions, leaving dimensions with cracks in them. First you need to get back there, and second, I need to find a way to seal the crack, as I destroyed the device years ago after sealing the fissure. ‘

Mrs. Wormwood nods, ‘I know its capabilities.’

Just as she says those words, the Weevil comes up behind her. Using her Bane senses, she uses her ring on the Weevil, stunning him.

‘That should do it,’ she says, her voice tinged with cold.

Sarah Jane silently thanks her, and just as the Weevil was stunned, Jack rushes back over.

‘Are you ladies okay?’

Sarah Jane looks at Jack. ‘We’re alright…Jack, this is Mrs. Wormwood.’

Jack looks at the older woman, making a mental note of her attractiveness. He senses that she was not of this world, much less this planet.

‘I’m picking up on the sensor that you’re of Bane origin, ‘he says with a smile, shaking her hand. The older woman smiles seductively.

‘You must be Jack Harkness,’she says, taken by his charm. Jack then says, ‘I am…what’s that you got there?’ He noticed the device in her palm.

‘It’s a dimension jump, ‘Sarah Jane says, ‘Remember? Mickey, Rose and Jackie had those when we worked together?’

Jack nods and picks up the device. ‘Well, I’m sure you know the dangers of these babies,’ he says, looking at Mrs. Wormwood. She turns to him, nodding.

‘Not planning anything evil?’ He asked her, knowing of her past as Sarah Jane had told him once over tea. Jack was blunt, but he knew it would get the job done.

Mrs. Wormwood shook her head. ‘I’m done with that for now.’

Jack sighs, ‘Okay, because you know what we three are very capable of, so…I don’t want to have to do it. State your intentions of being here.’

Mrs. Wormwood takes a deep breath. ‘To be honest, I don’t know.’ She looks at Sarah Jane.

‘Don’t worry; I’m not here for Luke. I’ve come to terms that he’s better off here than with me.’ 

Maria looks at Sarah Jane, who promptly squeezes Maria’s hand, showing that she was comforted with Maria there.

Jack looks at her. ‘Well, Mrs. Wormwood, then what are your intentions?’

The older woman doesn’t respond.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While dealing with Mrs.Wormwood, Sarah Jane, Maria and Jack catch up with two unexpected visitors.

Jack finds the Weevil and quickly leads it back over to the Hub, where Gwen was waiting to take the Weevil back to the holding cell. She takes the weevil, handcuffing it before leading it to the elevator.

‘Thanks Gwen, he says, and the young woman smiles, waving at him before leading the weevil away. He then turns to Mrs. Wormwood.

‘So you don’t know how you got here?’

And right as he says that, a familiar face transports here.

It was the duplicate. And with him, holding on tightly was none other than Rose Tyler. The blonde haired younger woman turns to the man with her, and says, ‘That’s her. She stole my dimension jumper in the market!!’

‘Hello, Rose…John, it’s been ages. How are things?’ Jack asked. He knew it was not the best time for catch-up, but he had to know why the duplicate and Rose would dimension jump just for this. The duplicate went by John; it was easier for Rose and Jackie because they wanted to be able to tell the difference. It was much easier for Sarah Jane and Jack as well.

John smiles, ‘Well, all’s been well. Rose and I married finally last year, lovely ceremony. Jackie, Pete and Tony all were there. I’ve been working at a school, and Rose here, she’s just finished schooling and works for the parallel version of Torchwood. We’re just here because Rose seems to be missing her dimension jumper—we still use them over in our world, it’s just they’ve been modified.’

Jack raises an eyebrow. ‘In what way? Back in the day, they were dangerous.’

John looks around, and then says, ‘They were expanded on. They’re still dangerous, although I like to think only with people who aren’t experienced with time travel.’

Rose nods. ‘I was on a run for Charlie…’ she starts, before Jack cuts her off.

‘Who’s Charlie?’

Rose smiles at Jack, ‘Our son silly. He was born not too long ago. Has regeneration ability…kind of like Melody Pond. He’s very much human though but you know, with me and John both having been in the Tardis, it was bound to happen.

Jack smiles, ‘I take it you’ve met River?’

Rose looks at him. ‘We did one time. She had used her vortex manipulator to travel to our world. She wanted to know everything there was to know about John, how he came to be the duplicate. We had to tell her about Donna. Interesting woman, kind of reminded me of you, actually.’

Jack smiled at his old friend. ‘I’m glad to hear that you both are well. Anyways, we have Mrs. Wormwood here, Sarah Jane and my assistant in training, Maria caught her as they were helping me to catch a Weevil. How do you want to go about this?’

Sarah Jane lets Maria go, loosening her grip. She realizes as long as John was there, they were safe. John recognizes Maria. ‘It’s lovely to meet you, Maria.’ He holds his hand out and Maria shakes it, smiling. Looking at Sarah Jane he smiles.

‘My Sarah Jane. Good to see you again, I’m glad you’re well.’ Sarah Jane smiles, and hugs her old friend.

John then looks at Mrs. Wormwood, who was still clutching the device.

‘Give me the device. It wasn’t yours to begin with…it’s my wife’s and only experienced time travelers should be using these.’ He holds out his hand, his eyes cold and steely. Mrs. Wormwood hands over the device, and John looks at it, and pulls out his sonic screwdriver. The device looked quite a bit like River’s, but more slender. His sonic appeared to not work and he turns to Rose.

‘Rose, do you have yours? Mine’s not working.’

Rose reaches in her jacket pocket to reveal a small device, resembling a lip gloss. Sarah Jane smiles to herself, realizing that she and Rose had similar devices. John takes the sonic gloss, and tries it. No such luck.

‘Sarah Jane, let’s try yours.’

Sarah Jane reaches in her pocket for her sonic lipstick. Handing it over, John tries hers. Somehow it worked and fixed whatever was needing fixing.

‘Good, it worked. Ours must have suffered because of our travel here, that’s probably why they didn’t work.’

He hands Sarah Jane her device back, and smiles.

‘We’ll take over from here. We’ll take Mrs. Wormwood back to our world, and she’ll be tried over there. Stealing one of our devices isn’t taken lightly in Pete’s World, as only a small handful are allotted to use those devices. We don’t want them getting into the wrong hands.’

They take Mrs. Wormwood, and handcuff her. Sarah Jane in that moment then asks John, ‘Will we ever see you guys again?’

John looks at her and smiles. ‘Of course, in better times of course. We cannot come by often though. The devices have been expanded to once they’re used, we have to wait weeks for them to recharge…we had determined that this way, no one would be able to travel to other worlds as often as they did before. This forces them to remain in one place for a period of time. The device Rose has here though, does not have that capability.’

Sarah Jane looks at him, confused. John continues to explain, it reminded her of how the Doctor always went on his tangents.

‘Hers is the original. We’ve been meaning to fix it, but we haven’t had the chance to. It’s one of the few left in our world with the ability to dimension jump every thirty minutes.’

Sarah Jane had a clear understanding now, and she stood back with Jack and Maria as John and Rose prepared to return.

‘Goodbye, John. Goodbye, Rose…it was good to see you both again.’

John smiled. ‘Farewell to you and Jack as well. Nice meeting you, Maria. I’m sure we’ll cross paths again soon.’

The three of them wave to John and Rose as they transport out of this world with Mrs. Wormwood. After they left, Jack smiled.

‘Well, that was some evening, Weevils, Bane, and a brief visit with John and Rose. ‘

Sarah Jane smiles at her friend. ‘It was, Jack. I’m glad Maria and I could help you. If you need us again, you know where to find us.’

Jack nods. ‘Of course. And Maria, you’re expected tomorrow of course. Gwen’s going to need you for sure.’

He turns to Sarah Jane. ‘Things haven’t been the same since we lost Ianto, Owen and Tosh.’

Sarah Jane puts a hand on Jack’s shoulder, ‘I know.’

Jack nods. ‘Well, I should return to the Hub. Enjoy the rest of your evening, ladies. You deserve it.’

Maria and Sarah Jane smile and wave goodbye as their friend headed back towards the Hub. They then head back towards the restaurant, where the car was located.

‘Time to return back home,’ Sarah Jane grinned. ‘Jack’s right, the night’s still pretty young and we should celebrate our anniversary in the way we know best.’

Maria, knowing what Sarah Jane was talking about, smiles, and links her arm with Sarah Jane’s and they walk, arm in arm, heading back to the car.

 

 

 

 


	5. Sexytimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria and Sarah Jane enjoy some quality couples time.

Standing in the doorway, clad in nothing but lace, Maria grins.

‘Happy anniversary, my dear Sarah.'

Sarah Jane, reading a few papers, lowers the bridge of her readers and looks up from her papers. Unable to contain her excitement, she bites her lip. It was her fantasy, come to life. Maria must have read her innermost thoughts because; right now there stood Maria, clad in lace baby doll, and stockings, her curly hair falling perfectly against her shoulders.

‘Mm, gorgeous,’ she says, tossing the papers on the nightstand. She sits up, and Maria walks over, and sits in Sarah Jane’s lap.

‘You got that right,’ she says, planting a kiss against Sarah Jane’s lips. She throws her arms around Sarah Jane’s neck and they glance at each other, smiling.

Sarah Jane had only let two people refer to her as Sarah or 'My Sarah Jane, ‘and that was the Doctor, and Maria. Other than that, no one else was allowed to do so. Everyone else had to use Sarah Jane. Only recently, she had allowed Maria to use it. And she loved every minute of it.

Maria smiles, touching Sarah Jane’s cheek with her palm.

‘What would you like to do tonight? It’s your pick.’

Sarah Jane thinks for a moment, but then pulls Maria closer, making out with her passionately. Pausing, she looks at Maria.

‘Let’s play it by ear, alright? But first, I should get comfortable.’

Maria nods and Sarah Jane gets up and undresses, leaving only a white blouse, not bothering to button it.

Slipping into the bed next to Maria, she snuggles closely.

‘This is nice…so what are you in the mood for?’ sitting up, she proceeds to massage Maria’s shoulders. Groaning, Maria turns to look at Sarah Jane.

‘You’re amazing; I really needed that, after tonight’s events.’

Sarah Jane smiles sweetly, carefully kneading Maria’s knots with her elbows, as Maria breathes sharply in response to the loosening of her knots.

‘Mm…that feels so good,’ she says, and Sarah Jane continues, even slipping her hands in Maria’s top, feeling her cool skin against her fingers. Her fingers cup Maria’s breasts, one at a time. The tip of her finger playfully teasing an erect nipple. Maria moans softly as Sarah Jane’s other hand traces the indentation of her spine, sending a chill up her spine.

Slowly she teases against Maria’s stomach, and slips her hand inside Maria’s panties. She feels the wetness against her fingers and smiles. Deciding to wait she slips out and Maria whimpers in protest.

Sarah Jane moves a finger to Maria’s pursed lips. ‘It will come,’ she says, a smile across her face. Maria smiles and Sarah Jane continues to push Maria against the bed. She pushes up the baby doll, revealing a toned body. With all the running they did, Maria looked absolutely stunning. There was no bra, as Maria had removed it earlier, and Sarah Jane reaches out, groping both breasts with the palms of her hands. Her thumb and index stimulate the nipple, which soon hardened and she leans in to nibble against it, grazing her teeth against the sensitive nub. Maria gasps, and Sarah Jane smiles.

‘There’s more where that came from, ‘she says and Maria leans in, kissing Sarah Jane against the nape of her neck. The feeling of soft, supple lips against her dewy skin made Sarah Jane shudder in pleasure. She kisses Sarah Jane down towards her neck, brushing against her collarbone.

‘Fuck me, ‘Maria whispers, the whisper almost barely audible. Sarah Jane once again slips her hand inside, feeling the wetness against her fingers. Carefully, she fingers her gently as Maria adjusts her position, wrapping her legs around Sarah Jane’s back. She pulls Sarah Jane closer with her legs as Sarah Jane proceeds to continue the action, gently thrusting and dirty talking in such a classy way that Maria couldn’t help but bite her lip and grin.

‘I love when you talk like this, ‘she whispers and Sarah Jane smiles.

‘Never knew I had it in me, ‘she says, excited at her discovery. Maria’s breathing becomes shallow and labored as Sarah Jane continues the act, careful not to hurt her in any way.

Carefully, she continues, as Maria’s legs curled around her waist. She could feel Maria’s toes curl at each movement of her fingers. Increasing the speed, she adds another finger as Maria gasps. Finally, Maria whispers, ‘I’m ready. Say my name.’

Sarah Jane smiles, whispering,’Maria,’releasing her fingers, and in that moment, Maria climaxes. She falls into Sarah Jane’s arms, nearly knocking her over. Sarah Jane licks her fingers, satisfied.

‘You were good, ‘she says with a smirk. Maria smiles at the compliment.

‘I could tell you were totally turned on the entire time, ‘she mused and Sarah Jane blushed. Maria notices it, placing her hand on Sarah Jane’s bare shoulder.

‘You’re cute when you blush.’

Sarah Jane nestles in Maria’s arms, and closes her eyes.  Maria notices this, and whispers.

‘You were going to fall asleep on me, weren’t you?’

Sarah Jane murmurs, barely audible. ‘Mm…I’m tired.’

Maria smiles sweetly, and leans in to press a gentle kiss against Sarah Jane’s forehead.

‘Goodnight, my Sarah Jane.’


End file.
